


Unshakeable

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Yondu Week [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Please protect Kraglin, Yondu is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Ravagers aren't allowed to be soft. Not the way Yondu wants to be.





	Unshakeable

The Ravager life did not promote softness. If anything it stamped it out ruthlessly. In the depths of the void with only your crewmates for company you needed to be tough. Yondu Udonta, Ravager Captain, was by dint of necessity the toughest on board the Eclector. His first mate, Kraglin Obfonteri, had weaselled, stole, murdered and unapologetically maimed his way to his position. Along with being the most competent for the job.

 

The thing was, once you got this far up the ravager food chain, a little softness also became a necessity. A captain needed to be able to trust his first mate. Unwaveringly. He needed to know the man inside and out, and that first mate needed to know his captain just as intimately. 

 

Yondu didn’t do sharing. He didn’t do touchy feely heart to hearts. He did do his first mate. Frequently. 

 

Despite all his grumbling and feigned ignorance he saw the way that Kraglin looked at him. He remembered words moaned in the heat of the moment or whispered afterwards when Kraglin thought his Captain was sleeping. He felt the arms that cradled him in the morning before Kraglin left to maintain the illusion that nothing was going on. 

 

Alone, in the dark of his quarters on the down cycles he spent without Kraglin, he sipped rotgut moonshine until he couldn’t feel the tears running down his face. Or the ache in his chest to just tell his first mate that he wasn’t alone in his feelings. Yondu knew the longing in Kraglin. He felt it too. In another life perhaps they could have been more than they were now. More than just captain and crew and fuck buddies. 

 

Alone, and numbed from the drink, Yondu could admit to himself that Kraglin wasn’t just his title of First Mate. He was Yondu’s  _ mate _ and even ignoring his instincts the small, soft part of him he tried to disguise and ignore reached out for Kraglin. The part that had kept a young terran boy rather than ferry him to his death. The part of him that felt pride when Oblo managed to sound out the first full sentence he’d been able to read. The part that warmed when his crew were happy, laughing, friendly to each other. The part that let Tullk coax him into joining in with them rather than keeping himself apart. 

 

That part of him had bound itself to Kraglin, and it was an unshakeable bond. No matter how much he wished he could tell him though Yondu kept that part of him to himself. He suffered in silence and tried to pretend he didn’t know how much he was making the man he was in love with suffer along with him.


End file.
